


More Ways to Love...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Discussions of sex, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Switch Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Switch Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, musings on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: "That woman has forgotten more ways to kill than entire armies will ever learn.” Booker said, and he was right.But Nile quickly found out, because their safe houses are small and have thin walls, that Nicky and Joe had forgotten more ways to make and express love than entire -civilizations- would ever learn.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	More Ways to Love...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by an anon sent to the amazing of-scythia over on Tumblr who quoted Booker's line about Andy and killing and added that something should be said about Joe and Nicky which sparked the story summary and the whole story. 
> 
> I hope if the anon that sent that ask sees this they like it. I reblogged the ask and os's answers with the first 122 words, but Muse wouldn't let it go so here ya have it!

"That woman has forgotten more ways to kill than entire armies will ever learn.” Booker said, and he was right.

But Nile quickly found out, because their safe houses are small and have thin walls, that Nicky and Joe had forgotten more ways to make and express love than entire -civilizations- would ever learn.

And while at first it had been embarrassing and any morning after they’d made love she could feel her face heat, thankful that her dark complexion hid that fact, eventually, after about six months or so, she was able to -mostly- sleep through it. Oh and for the record, anyone who thought Nicky was the “quiet one” had never been around when Joe was giving him oral sex.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first time it happened was after Merrick, they'd come back to the safe house and, with a nod from Andy, Joe and Nicky had vanished into the bathroom. Things were silent for a while but the sounds started coming from the bathroom, not quite drowned out by the shower spray. Booker had gone outside, Andy had went to follow but Nile had pushed her into a chair, gotten the first aid kit and done what she could to patch Andy up, trying her hardest to ignore and the gasps, grunts, and moans from the bathroom.

“It's always like this after a tough mission, especially if one of them dies.” Andy commented, watching Nile's expression shifting as she tried to process it all, “My new found mortality probably made it worse.”

Nile nodded, it made sense. “Okay. I'm sure I'll uh... get used to it.”

“You will and faster than you think you will.”

They hadn't talked about it again that day. But Nile had watched, she watched the way Nicky and Joe looked at each other, the way they touched each other, held each other at night. Sure on occasion she'd wake up to use the bathroom and see movement under their sheets, her face would warm and she'd take a detour to the kitchen of whatever house they were using at the time, get a glass of water, a late night snack while Andy either slept on or just laid there until they were done. 

The night Nile realized Nicky was a screamer on occasion came about three weeks after they'd banished Booker. They were in Germany, they'd finished a job and Joe had practically dragged Nicky into the bathroom, slammed the door and within moments Nicky was making noises Nile didn't know the man could make. She didn't understand most of what he was saying because it was a mix of Nicky's native tongue and Joe's, but given her language lessons the gist was there and she looked at Andy, a brow arching.

“Joe apparently has a -very- talented tongue.” was all Andy said and when Joe and Nicky exited the bathroom Nicky was leaning heavily on Joe, looking much more relaxed and Joe looked smug.

Six months into her time with the Guard Nile woke up, heard Nicky moan and just rolled over and went back to sleep. Joe and Nicky were in love, had been in love for nearly a thousand years, their relationship was a beautiful study of give and take, of equality in all things. While they didn't do all the same things or express themselves the same way, they didn't have to. They weren't even two halves of a whole, not in any traditional way of thinking about it. They were whole and beautiful unto themselves but with each other they shone brighter than they did apart. Their lives were a study in love, acceptance, forgiveness, patience, understanding, and humanity.

There was no hard versus soft, loud versus quiet, 'masculine' versus 'feminine', there was just Joe and Nicky and their love, their peace with each other, and a thousand different ways that they made and expressed their love, not just for each other but for Andy and Nile too, though that was a different kind of love, no less warm, no less all encompassing. Joe and Nicky -were- love and they shared that love with everyone.

“Always had, always will.” Andy said one night when they were talking about it as Joe and Nicky cleaned up after a job and Nile smiled. 

She didn't know if she'd ever have someone like that in her life, not in the way Joe and Nicky did, but she had Joe and Nicky in her life and that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
